


All x I x Want

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bubble Bath, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: On his way to meet Leorio at the subway, Kurapika finds him with an attractive female coworker. He doesn't hide his jealousy too well...





	All x I x Want

**Author's Note:**

> For @ichiman on tumblr ❤

Kurapika slouched against a pillar, his phone in his hand. He knew Leorio probably wouldn't be able to let him know he was close until he was out, but he kept himself hopeful. He had a knitted scarf (a birthday gift, courtesy of Leorio) wrapped around his neck to keep the bite of oncoming winter away. He looked around, waiting for that particular laughter to find its way out of the crowd and warm arms to envelop him. 

 

He had said that he would be out with a friend from the hospital, and that they would be at the cinema. He told Kurapika that he didn’t want to wait until tonight to see him, so they could just walk back to his apartment. He had mentioned the movie ended at 1:30, and now it was almost 1:55. 

 

A couple minutes passed when Kurapika decided to walk around, seeing if Leorio got stuck behind a ticket machine. It wouldn't be the first time, any way. He heard lots of chatter, but he couldn't isolate his boyfriends voice. Maybe the train was delayed? 

 

“He's going to love them. Is he a flower person?” A soft voice spoke nearby. 

 

Kurapika stretched his ear, they were directly behind him. He kept walking, still eavesdropping. 

 

“I have no idea. Kind of crazy, but I hope he likes them. We've only been together so long.” Leorio replied, his tone uncertain. 

 

_ ‘What am I doing?’  _ Kurapika thought.

 

“Is the relationship slow-going?” The second voice asked. She sounded pretty.

 

“I don't know. I haven't dated anyone like him before. He's definitely a--”

 

Kurapika spun around, facing Leorio and his company.

 

“I'm a what?” His voice cracked, caught off guard by the woman who accompanied the man. She had long, curly locks. She smiled with bright red lips and waved at him. She was pretty, and it felt like a shot in the gut. That must've been the new hire Leorio was talking about. Leorio held a bouquet of roses in his hand, as well as a small bag decorated in hearts and red cursive words. 

 

“Ah, Kurapika, there you are! This is Mira, my subordinate at the hospital.” Leorio looked happy to see him, but also caught off guard. He tried--and failed--to hide the flowers and gift bag, an awkward smile on his lips. 

 

“Mira, this is Kurapika. He's my-”

 

“Friend. Nice to meet you, I..have to run.” 

 

Kurapika cut him off, looking down and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Before he could do anymore damage, he turned around and ran out and up the stairs, far away from the two. 

 

Mira looked taken aback, and she raised a brow. 

 

“I thought you said you two have been a couple for half a year?”

 

Leorio groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I sure hope we still are. Sorry our day was cut short. I'll see you Friday night!”

 

“Pika, wait up!” Leorio huffed a sigh and ran behind him, flowers shaking in his hand. He tried to carefully preserve them while giving chase. 

 

“Piss off, old man!” He grumbled, his heart aching. Why was he being so irritable? Deep down he knew it was because he saw Leorio with a woman.

 

After about five minutes, he finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling it out of his pocket. 

 

“Hey!” Kurapika growled as he was spun around. 

 

He backed Kurapika into a wall in the secluded street, taking his hand from the boys sleeve and used it to prop up his chin.

 

“What's your problem, Pika? I thought you wanted to come over tonight. What's gotten into you?” His demeanor  changed quickly.

 

A lump formed in his throat, causing it to go dry. He turned his head as best as he could, not wanting to face him.

 

“Look. At. Me.” He said quietly, causing the latter to glance back at him. “I won't ask again.” 

 

“Leorio...do you miss dating girls?” 

 

His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, shocked by the words that left it. 

 

“I didn't mean to say that! What I meant was-” he gulped at Leorio's piercing gaze. 

 

“You look so happy when you're around girls. Like your friend...and it...didn't seem like I was a good person to be in a relationship with. You talked about how you've never dated someone like me before. You meant because I'm a guy, right?” Kurapika couldn't believe himself. 

 

“I'm complicated, aren't I?” He felt his palms begin to sweat, an overwhelming anxiety pressing against his chest. 

 

“Who do you think this gift is for? Not for Mira.” Leorio pressed his knee between the boy's legs

 

His heart dropped. “But-” Leorio’s lips pressed against Kurapika’s, shoving him back into the wall. 

 

He moaned, his arms circling around the man’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer. Leorio gripped his hips, rubbing along his sides gently. 

 

“Mmm...Pika,” he breathed, their lips parting for a moment before he seized them again. 

 

He pulled away and folded his lips together, exchanging eye contact with his boyfriend. 

 

“I love kissing you,” Leorio said admittedly. 

 

Kurapika's cheeks reddened, and his gaze was cast back downwards. 

 

“So...what were you going to tell Mira. What do you think I am?”

 

Leorio chuckled. “I don't know what I was going to say. You're a lot of things. You're sweet and funny, a wild card. Cute...soft. My favorite guy in the world. My best friend.”

 

His cheeks went brighter, “T-that's not fair! You're embarrassing me…”

 

“And pressing you against an alley wall in the middle of the day isn't?” 

 

“I was thinking with a different head,” he defended. 

 

Leorio gaped, a smirk crossing his lips. “You're mine, Pika.”

 

His eyes widened shyly.

 

“Let's go back to my place. I still want to spend Valentine's Day with my boyfriend. I'm going to show you who you belong to.”

 

\---

 

Leorio shut the door behind them, handing Kurapika his gift and flowers. 

 

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Leorio leaned down to kissed his cheek. 

 

He watched the boy smell the flowers happily, setting them down onto the table. He pulled out the crimson tissue paper, pulling out the card. 

 

The back read, “ **_Kurapika ❤_ ** ” in cursive.

 

“I didn't know you knew cursive,” he teased.

 

Leorio smirked, gazing at the beautiful boy. “Give me some credit, Pika.”

 

Kurapika opened the envelope, reading the front of the card.

 

He smiled and opened the card, almost tearing up at the gesture. 

 

“You're too perfect,” Kurapika lifted himself on his tippy toes, pressing a soft kiss to Leorio's cheek. 

 

He set the card down and reached into the bag, pulling out the remainder of the tissue paper. His eyes widened as his fingers grazed over a silky material. 

 

“Leorio…” His eyes lowered playfully. “For me?”

 

Leorio bit his lip and and stepped closer, his fingers lacing into his blonde hair. “I want to see your cute ass in those panties. I'll be in my bedroom whenever you're ready.”

 

Kurapika shook his head and grabbed his shirt. “Not yet. I want you to...keep your promise. Show me that I'm yours.” 

 

Leorio picked him up and put him on the couch. 

 

“I won't take my time, and you'll want me to slow down.”

 

“Don't. Go fast,” Kurapika's eyes were lidded, slipping his hand between his legs. 

 

Leorio unbuttoned Kurapika’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. 

“Mine,” he hissed, his lips trailing up his torso and latched onto his neck. He took no time to unbutton and unzip his pants, slipping them off a little less than gracefully, stroking up his thighs. He dragged his blunt nails down and gripped his thighs, spreading them in a quick motion. A gasp fell from his lips at the action, his member hardening at the thought. 

 

Kurapika moaned at the action, a slight sting forming in the area Leorio was sucking. It didn't hurt, he wanted more. The elder man slipped down, sucking more marks over his clavicle.

 

“Leave more, please,” he choked out, still running his fingers over his crotch. 

 

He smirked against his skin, standing up. 

 

Kurapika’s mouth opened, ready to complain before Leorio scooped him up again. 

 

He spun him around and grabbed between his legs, slowly applying pressure to the sensitive area. His other hand was pressed against his neck, keeping him in place. “Tonight we play by my rules. Unless you want to be spanked.”

 

Kurapika gulped, “ah...y-yes sir,” the word slipped from his lips and he could've sworn he felt Leorio harden more. 

 

“So you  _ do _ want to be spanked?”

 

“N-no, sir...please...touch me, sir…”

 

Leorio's hand slipped in his briefs and pulled out his member, slowly jerking him off. Kurapika awkwardly clenched and unclenched his fists, unsure where to put his hands. 

 

“Grip the couch,” Leorio said, noticing the boy's confusion.

 

He did so, pressing against Leorio's member clothed member. Kurapika thought it was unfair that his boyfriend was still fully clothed, so he thought it would be nice to even the odds. 

 

His plan didn't exactly go as planned since Leorio was still stroking him, but he knew how to slip out of his grip to get the upper hand. 

 

Kurapika cried out, his voice shaking. “L-Leorio...h-hold on…” he begged, and Leorio stopped in an instant. 

 

“Did something happen, love?” Leorio asked gently. 

 

Kurapika slipped out of his grip and laughed triumphantly, grabbing his gift bag and headed to the room. “If you want me you'll have to catch me!” 

 

Leorio growled dominantly and ran into the room. His gaze landed on his incredibly sexy boyfriend, sporting the brand new, silky, blue panties. 

 

The gift bag was tipped over, and that meant he had gotten his hands on the  _ other _ items inside it. 

 

Kurapika held onto a cute little vibrator and a small bottle of lube. 

 

Despite his confident façade, his chest was throbbing with anxiety. He bit his lip and rolled over onto his stomach, lifting his butt up. 

 

“This-this is what you wanted to see, right, sir?” Kurapika’ hair covered his eyes and red cheeks. His face felt on fire, completely at the mercy of Leorio’s gaze. 

 

Leorio walked over, lifting his legs up and flipped him on his back. He kneeled between his legs, running his tongue over his member through the silk. 

 

Kurapika knew he couldn't escape this time, even if he could he didn't want to. His mouth went dry, and fell open in pleasure. 

 

Kurapika slipped his hands into Leorio's hair, spreading his legs and wrapping them around his neck. 

 

“H-hah...oh m-my god…” Kurapika moaned.

 

Leorio lifted his head momentarily and pulled off his panties momentarily. 

 

“Mm...am I yours?” Kurapika pulled his hands back, placing them back onto the bed. 

 

Leorio growled and pulled away, unbuckling his belt. 

 

“I've had  _ enough _ of that mouth of yours. Why don't we find a better use for that, shall we?” 

 

He slipped off his trousers, his cock prominent through his boxer briefs. 

 

He kneeled down over Kurapika and grasped his wrists with one of his hands and pinned them above his head, connecting their lips once more. 

 

Kurapika opened his mouth willingly, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, rubbing against him. 

 

Leorio brought his other hand to his chin, pulling back and kissing him repeatedly, the kiss becoming quick and messy. Kurapika kissed back hotly, lifting his hips and pressing against him in the rhythm of the kiss. He moaned as the cool air seeped through the room and ghosted over his hole and dick, nestling closer to him. 

 

Leorio pulled away without a word. Kurapika sucked his teeth in response. 

 

“Come back...I thought I belonged to you...I guess not-” 

 

Leorio dragged him by his hips to the end of the bed and pulled him up carefully yet quickly. Kurapika was faced with his crotch, gasping softly. 

 

“Suck, Pika.” He commanded, his tone gruff.

 

“Y-yes sir.” Kurapika felt up his legs, sticking his thumbs into both sides of Leorio’s waistband, pulling down his boxers. 

 

He stepped out of them and gripped Kurapika’s hair, pressing his cock to his lips.

 

“Suck,” he encouraged. Kurapika licked his lips eagerly, gazing at the size of his incredible manhood. 

 

Kurapika kept his hands onto Leorio's thighs, wrapping his lips around the head. 

 

He slowly moved forward, darting his tongue out to taste him. Kurapika wanted to be good for him so badly, to be used by him so badly. 

 

He pulled off, his eyes open and gazed at his lover. 

 

He spoke, hesitantly. “Use my mouth, sir...please. Thrust in it.”

 

Leorio was taken by surprise, smiling proudly at his little pet. 

 

“Good boy,” he praised, gently running his fingers through his hair. 

 

Kurapika licked his slit, suddenly addicted to his taste. He then ran his tongue beneath the crown, then returned his mouth to the head. He exhaled through his nose, then looked up at Leorio. 

 

“So good for me...relax your throat, baby. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

 

Kurapika did so, his lips stretching around his large member and his tongue tracing along his length as he did so. Once he gained a little more confidence, he bobbed his head back and forth, moaning at the thickness inside his mouth.

 

He gripped his thighs harder, taking his cock in and out. He loved the taste and the feeling of being owned. He wanted more, he wanted to make him cum. He eagerly withdrew, running his tongue along the shaft, bringing his right hand to jerk him off as he sucked. 

 

“That's it...fuck,” he muttered under his breath. Kurapika had a way with his mouth, he never knew getting head could feel so good. The way he worked him with his tongue made him feel like he would prematurely come, and he didn't want that to happen. He would only let himself get to a certain point before he would finish off his cute little boy.

 

He took as much as he could into his mouth once more, slipping his hand between his legs to relieve his own hardness. He wanted to cum just as badly, but for the moment he was focused on Leorio.

 

At this point Leorio was a god to him, and he was his number one worshipper. It felt rejuvenating being there in that moment. Leorio could see the frenzy in his eyes, and gripped his head with both hands. He began to thrust into his mouth, his whole cock wet, accompanied by Kurapika's red, plump, pure, bruised lips. He let out an overdue groan, panting as his orgasm built up.

 

He pulled out of his mouth without explanation, not wanting to come just yet.

 

Kurapika frowned, looking like he was about to throw a fit.

 

“Mm, your turn now,” he directed Kurapika to scoot further up on the bed so that he could join him. 

 

He took off his panties completely--not really, they were hooked to his ankle still--and spread his legs. 

 

“Are you going to put it in me?” He bit his lip shyly, still mesmerized by his cock.

 

“Not tonight, but I'm going to make you come, my beautiful little Pika..”

 

Kurapika propped himself against the pillows, his heart still pounding. Leorio was so sweet to him, taking him into consideration. Putting his feelings and needs first above his own. 

 

Leorio took the little bottle of lube and handed it to Kurapika. 

 

“I want to see you finger yourself. Then I'm going to use that vibrator on you...but you have to get yourself ready, okay?”

 

Leorio knew he could last long enough for Kurapika to come first. 

 

Kurapika obeyed, pouring the lube onto his fingers. He slowly stuck his index finger inside himself, his other hand gripping the sheet. It was completely different than when Leorio did it to him, definitely not as fulfilling but it still felt pleasurable.

He turned over and lifted his ass up, giving Leorio the best view. He slipped a second finger into himself and pumping both of them in and out. 

 

Leorio grabbed his own cock once more, enjoying the show. He began to stroke it, gruff moans erupting from him. Kurapika was so sexy once he was out of his shell. 

 

“You've been so good for me, Pika...yeah...like that. You seem to be liking it, why are you so quiet?”

 

Kurapika’s bottom lip was bloody at this point, he didn't want to scream.

 

“Moan. Don't be quiet or I'll spank you.”

 

He turned himself back over, his mouth wide open and his eyes screwed shut tightly. 

 

“Fuck...sir...please…” He panted, now jerking himself off as he fingered himself, pounding his fingers into his hole. 

 

Leorio had had enough. “Take your fingers out of yourself, I'm gonna finish you off myself.”

 

He reluctantly did so, still stroking himself. 

 

Leorio covered the bullet vibrator with lube, slowly inserting it into Kurapika.

 

He turned up to the maximum setting and Kurapika nearly screaming. He picked the boy up onto his lap, taking their members and stroking them together. 

 

Kurapika kissed him hastily, panting and moaning harder than he had ever before. His hands went from his shoulders to his hair to scratching and clawing at his back, rocking back and forth. 

 

He was practically drooling at the sensations, rubbing against Leorio. It felt like he was being broken apart bit by bit and put back together, all by Leorio. He felt envious, one man shouldn't have been allowed to have so much power.

 

“Oh my god...I'm...I'm coming...I'm coming!” Kurapika’s legs squeezed his lover, the vibrating in his ass causing him to scream in ecstasy. He clawed down Leorio's back, riding out his orgasm.

 

“That's it, Pika...come for me...come all over my cock...you're such a good boy…” He encouraged him, going faster. He felt his own orgasm approaching close. 

 

“Fuck...yeah....god!” His back arched and his eyes rolled back, the pleasure ripping through him. Thick, white ropes covering his boyfriend's chest as well as his own. Leorio reached around and pulled the vibrator out of him quickly, his orgasm hitting him right after, a loud groan emitting from his lips. 

 

“Kurapika...mm…” he let out another moan as his own orgasm flowed through him, his eyes shooting open as Kurapika took a hold of his member, milking the come from him, his seed spreading all over his face. A lewd smile crossed his lips, licking his lips. 

 

He panted and cleared his throat, kissing him softly.

 

\--

 

“That felt really good,” Kurapika mumbled, kissing all over Leorio's cheeks. 

 

He was seated on his lap, surrounded by warm bubbles in the bathtub. His hair was damp and the marks on his body felt better in the warm water. 

 

“I'm glad...I liked it a lot,” Leorio replied, pulling him into a hug.

 

“I love being with you, Pika. Truly. I'm really glad that we're together.”

 

“Leorio?” He questioned, pressing his head against his chest.

 

Leorio ran his fingers down his back, then down his arms, repeating the process.

 

“Mm?” He asked, enjoying the other's company.

 

“I think I'm...addicted to you.”

 

“I think I might be too. Let's wash up so we can...ya know...cuddle…” he kissed his head. 

 

Kurapika moved back, splashing Leorio jokingly.

 

They splashed back and forth before kissing once more, and Leorio washed his lover's hair, and vice versa.

 

\--

 

Leorio replaced his sheets and the pair were wrapped in one another, unable to get any closer.

 

“Mm...Leorio…” Kurapika kissed his lips softly, his eyes droopy.

 

Leorio chuckled softly, playing with his soft locks. He could never,  _ ever _ get enough of his precious Kurapika.

 

“Happy Valentine's day, Pika.”

 

“I love you, Leorio~” he mumbled, a quiet snore following his words.

 

“I love you more, Pika..” He fell asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> If you have a fic request, send it to me at @swiftasacoursingwallflower on tumblr!


End file.
